Unravel Misunderstandings
by Tsalasa
Summary: "Aku memang sudah merencanakan untuk bertemu denganmu dan menyelesaikan salah paham ini. Udara hutan yang segar dan sejuk membantu orang berpikir jernih, supaya jelas duduk perkara dan masalah kita selesai."/ "Apa kau serius soal itu? Maksudku apakah kamu akan melakukan 'itu' sekarang?"/ S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri/ SasuSaku AU


Judul: Unravel Misunderstandings

Author: Tsalasa

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: T

Prompt: #16

Kategori: SasuSaku Alternate Universe (AU) Fanfiction

Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri  
"Aku memang sudah merencanakan untuk bertemu denganmu dan menyelesaikan salah paham ini. Udara hutan yang segar dan sejuk membantu orang berpikir jernih, supaya jelas duduk perkara dan masalah kita selesai."/ "Apa kau serius soal itu? Maksudku apakah kamu akan melakukan 'itu' sekarang?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Yakin kamu tidak mau ikut, Ra?"  
Lawan bicara perempuan pirang itu hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Asal kau tahu,Ra! tempat itu sedang _hits_ di _instagram_ akhir-akhir ini. Lagipula, mungkin ini adalah momen jalan-jalan terakhir kita sebelum sibuk dengan tugas akhir. Ikut aja ya, Ra! Yuklah!"

Perempuan bersurai merah muda yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan bukunya, mendongak untuk menatap si perempuan pirang. "Tidak semua yang sedang _happening_ dan tren harus diikuti Ino, justru publikasi tempat wisata di _instagram_ itu bisa menyebabkan meningkatnya volume sampah dan vandalisme di lokasi tersebut."

"Ah, kau selalu saja berpikiran negatif, Sakura! Bilang saja kalau Om Kizashi masih tidak memperbolehkanmu ikut kegiatan di luar kota kalau bukan kegiatan resmi kampus, apalagi kegiatan naik gunung bareng klub kayak besok itu."

"Nah, itu kamu tahu alasanku!"

"Tapi Ra, masa mudamu itu belum lengkap kalau belum pernah naik gunung! apalagi kita juga bisa menghirup udara segar dan dikelilingi hutan pinus, juga foto di rumah kayu Ra! Ayolah!" Ino berkata dengan suara pelan namun mengandung paksaan. Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan sambil memasukkan bukunya ke dalam _sling bag_ miliknya. Suasana mendadak sunyi, hanya terdengar deru kendaraan di jalanan kampus, juga beberapa tawa dan obrolan dari sekelompok mahasiswa yang duduk tak jauh dari kedua mahasiswi cantik itu.

Asyik dengan pikiran masing-masing, sampai salah satu dari dua perempuan itu berbicara. "Ra, kamu aneh akhir-akhir ini." Mata akua Ino menelisik wajah Sakura tajam, sedang yang ditatap hanya cengar-cengir.

"Kamu ini apa-apaan sih Ino!" Tangan kanan dengan gelang mutiara di pergelangan itu terjulur untuk memalingkan wajah Ino dari tatapannya. Sakura gemas sendiri karena melihat pandangan aneh orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat di taman kampus itu ke arah dirinya dan Ino. Mungkin terlihat seperti pasangan lesbian, pikirnya.

Ino memperbaiki duduknya yang dibatasi meja bundar dengan orang di depannya, sembari terus menatap si gadis merah jambu. Ia berdehem pelan sebelum memulai bicara.  
"Satu bulan ini ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi, kau jarang ke sekretariat klub pers padahal dulu kau yang paling rajin, ke kampus di antar-jemput Om Kizashi, dan kau seperti menghindariku dan selalu menolak ajakanku untuk jalan bareng." Ino menarik napas panjang, lalu melanjutkan dengan nada yang lebih tinggi "Sakura, apa kau sudah bosan dengan teman kecilmu ini? Apa kau terlalu sibuk mempersiapkan skripsimu, hingga tak ada waktu pergi dengan temanmu? atau aku sudah tidak kau anggap teman lagi?"

"Ino, yang kau sangkakan padaku itu tidak benar. Sebenarnya a,aku-" Sakura berucap dengan kepala tertunduk tak berani menatap wajah sahabatnya itu. Namun belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Ino beranjak menghampiri kekasihnya yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat duduk mereka.

"Maaf,Ra" Sakura hanya mampu memandang punggung Ino yang semakin menjauh. Suasana hari Jumat di siang ini menambah kegalauan perempuan yang saat ini duduk sendiri di bangku taman menunggu jemputan. Ia bergerak resah, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku jaket, sementara kedua kakinya yang dibalut dengan celana bahan terlihat bergerak karena diketuk-ketukkan.

* * *

Bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan ini pada Ino, batin Sakura. Sakura terlalu sibuk dengan alam pikir hingga tidak menyadari ada sosok yang menghampiri dari belakang dan tiba-tiba menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan. Sakura terperanjat dan memberontak, belum sempat ia berteriak, orang yang mengagetkan itu bersuara seraya melepaskan tangannya. "Hn, jangan berteriak."

Sakura yakin yang berada di belakangnya adalah orang itu, ya orang yang sedang dihindari sebulan belakangan. Dengan perasaan beradu, Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan membalikkan badan untuk melihat orang itu. Mata Sakura melotot pada seorang pria di hadapannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tidak ada jawaban, pria itu malah menarik lengan Sakura dan membawanya pergi dari area taman. Sakura mengomel minta dilepaskan. Sepanjang jalan terdengar suara-suara 'ini mau ke mana sih? Aku mau kau apakan?, Lepaskan aku!' dari mulut Sakura yang mengundang perhatian orang-orang di sekitar. Kemudian langkah pria itu berhenti, otomatis Sakura juga berhenti. "Kau berisik, Sakura."

Sakura melihat sekelilingnya, ia berada di area parkir mahasiswa Universitas Konoha. Mungkin dia akan mengantarku pulang, pikirnya.  
"Mana mobilmu?"  
"Tunggu di sini." Pria itu melangkah pergi. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan memandangi punggung yang menggendong tas punggung _carrier_ itu. Tak berselang lama, pria itu datang menghampiri. Sakura cemberut karena mengira pria itu akan mengambil mobil, ternyata kendaraan roda dua yang berbentuk seperti motor balap yang datang.

"Naik!" suruh pria itu sambil memberikan helm.

"Tidak mau, tidak ada tempat lagi kalau aku naik, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura melihat tempat duduk yang sudah penuh dengan tas dan pria itu. "Hn, tentu saja kau yang membawanya." Sasuke lalu turun dari motornya, meletakkan tas _carrier_ nya ke tanah dan menyuruh Sakura agar sedikit merendahkan badan supaya mudah meletakkan tas ke punggung. "Kau menyebalkan, Sasuke." meski sebal, tapi Sakura tetap menurut dan ikut naik ke motor.

* * *

Penyakit Sakura sejak kecil yang belum bisa hilang adalah mengantuk saat naik kendaraan, dan benar saja padahal baru sepuluh menit Sakura sudah tertidur dengan kepalanya yang bersandar di punggung Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa maklum dan memelankan laju motor sambil tangan kirinya mengeratkan tangan Sakura ke perutnya.

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya supaya benar-benar bangun. Selang lima menit, Sakura merasakan ada yang aneh. Gadis itu melihat ke kanan dan kiri, jalan yang ia lalui bukan menuju ke rumahnya. "Sasuke-kun, turunkan aku disini!"  
"Hn, Sebentar." Karena motor belum juga berhenti, Sakura lalu menepuki kepala orang yang dilindungi helm di depannya. "Aw. sakit, Sakura," Sasuke mengaduh lalu menghentikan motornya di pinggir jalan seraya turun dari motor.

"Ini bukan jalan ke rumahku, Sasuke," Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh selidik.

"Memang bukan," ucap Sasuke seraya mengambil tas _carrier_ dari punggung Sakura.

"Ini mau kemana sih, Sasuke-kun? Tunggu dulu, pasti Tou-san menungguku di kampus," Sakura baru ingat kalau ia tadi menunggu jemputan Ayahnya di kampus.

"Aku sudah mendapat izin Om Kizashi untuk membawamu, aku sudah meneleponnya." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengayunkan ponsel hitam di depan wajah Sakura. Sakura hanya diam dan mendengus sebal, dengan wajah bersungut-sungut ia berkata. "Sasuke, kita perlu bicara!"

"Ya tapi nanti, sekarang ayo kita naik!"

"Ke mana?" Sekali lagi Sakura dibuat bingung dengan perbuatan Sasuke hari ini.

Ia mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke lalu mengikuti langkah pria itu. Ia memutarkan kepalanya memandang lingkungan sekeliling. Sakura melihat deretan pohon pinus menjulang tinggi, ia membaca sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Selamat Datang di Hutan Wisata dan Rumah Kayu Desa Batu 1340 mdpl' pantas saja ia merasakan dingin yang menusuk padahal sudah mengenakan jaket.

Ia terkagum dengan pemandangan alam yang disuguhkan, suasana alami, sejuk, dingin, plus kicauan burung yang meramaikan tempat itu sampai membuat ia meleng dan hampir terjatuh. Untung saja Sasuke sigap menolongnya sebelum muka Sakura mencium tanah. "Makanya, hati-hati dong," Sasuke sedikit terkikik sambil membantu Sakura berdiri, lalu tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura. Kedua manusia itu melanjutkan berjalan beriringan dengan tangan saling bertaut, seakan lupa kalau mereka sedang 'marahan.' Selain jalan setapak yang berbatu, ternyata juga licin sehingga pengunjung harus ekstra hati-hati, untung saja Sakura memakai sepatu yang anti selip, meskipun sempat akan terjatuh juga karena ceroboh.

Tautan tangan itu terlepas karena Sasuke harus membayar tiket masuk, Sakura berjalan terlebih dulu melewati loket, ia melihat riuh pengunjung di area wisata. Banyak pelancong yang asyik berfoto dan beberapa penjual di area itu, bahkan sedang ada peliputan oleh stasiun televisi dengan presenter berkaos hitam dengan tulisan ' _My Trip My Adventure.'_ Kemudian mata Sakura melihat ada enam unit rumah kayu yang terletak di atas pohon, selain itu ada wahana paralayang dan _flying fox_ di tempat itu. Sakura ingat kalau ini adalah tempat yang akan dikunjungi Ino bersama klub besok, yang ia tolak hingga menyebabkan hubungan persahabatannya sedikit renggang, Ah Sakura sedih mengingat hal itu.

"Mau sampai kapan berdiri di situ?" tanya pria dengan rambut gondrong pada Sakura.

"Lho, memangnya kita tidak antre juga ya Sasuke-kun?" Sakura memandang antrean panjang pengunjung menuju salah satu rumah pohon.

"Tidak, rumah pohon kita ada di sebelah sana." ucap Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya yang mengarah ke rumah pohon paling ujung dari tempat mereka berdiri. Bibir Sakura membentuk huruf O dan kepalanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Ayo!" Sekali lagi Sasuke menarik paksa lengan Sakura, tapi kali ini tanpa perlawanan karena Sakura sibuk memandangi pemandangan alam, terdengar beberapa kali gumaman 'wow' dari gadis itu.  
Sesampainya di bawah rumah pohon yang ditunjuk Sasuke tadi, keduanya berhenti.

"Kau merencanakan ini ya, Sasuke-kun?" hanya dijawab gumaman khas Sasuke.

"Tapi aku masih marah, Sasuke-kun." ucap Sakura dengan wajah marah yang dibuat-buat.

"Hn, aku tahu."

"Cuma itu jawabanmu?"

"Simpan marahmu, sekarang cepat naik!" Sakura kembali dibuat heran, naik kemana lagi? bukannya sekarang sudah di puncak gunung? Sasuke mendengus karena lawan bicaranya malah berlagak pilon, Sasuke menaiki anak tangga yang terbuat dari kayu menuju rumah pohon yang berjarak kira-kira 10 meter dari akar. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke sudah sampai di balkon rumah pohon itu lalu ikut menaiki tangga takut-takut kalau terpeleset.

Setelah sampai di balkon, Sakura takjub dengan lukisan alam yang terhampar di depannya. Sakura bisa melihat Kota Konoha seperti sebuah permadani. Semburat jingga juga sudah mulai nampak di atas langit, ia melirik jam tangan digitalnya menunjukkan lima belas menit lewat dari pukul empat sore. Sakura melihat Sasuke yang keluar dari rumah pohon berukuran sekitar 2m x 3m dengan membawa handuk dan baju ganti.

"Mau kemana Sasuke-kun?"

"Mandi." Sasuke menunjuk ke bangunan kecil yang ada di bawah. Ada dua kamar mandi di area tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kau juga mandi sekarang, mumpung sepi! Jangan khawatir, airnya hangat kok!"

"Tapi aku tidak membawa baju ganti, Sasuke-kun"

"Hn, pakai punyaku. Ada kemeja dan celana pangsi di dalam tasku."

"Memangnya kita akan menginap?" Tidak ada suara yang muncul dari Sasuke, hanya gumaman khasnya dan anggukan kepala yang berarti iya. Sakura bersemu merah membayangkan bahwa ia akan menginap bersama Sasuke, tapi ia sadar kalau masih dalam mode 'marah' pada cowok gondrong itu seraya menggelengkan kepala untuk membuang pikiran yang tidak-tidak. Lalu Sakura mengayunkan kaki masuk ke rumah yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut.

Terdapat satu kasur kecil, 2 bantal, selembar selimut, peralatan makan, sebuah meja dan sepasang kursi, serta satu lampu dan satu stop kontak di ruangan itu. Dinding ruangan terbuat dari kayu yang disusun sangat rapat, menimbulkan suasana hangat. Sakura jadi ingat pesan Sasuke untuk bergegas mandi, ia pun mengambil kemeja dan celana milik Sasuke dari dalam tas. Sakura melihat ukuran baju dan celana ukuran besar itu lalu membayangkan kalau menempel di badannya yang mungil. Pasti terlihat lucu, apalagi kalau memakai celana pangsi warna hitam yang melebar bagian bawah itu, celana yang biasa dikenakan Sasuke saat latihan silat di kampus, mungkin akan melorot kalau ia kenakan, untung saja ada kolor di bagian pinggang yang bisa diatur sesuai badannya nanti, pikir Sakura. Lantas, mahasiswi Universitas Konoha itu berlalu pergi menuju ke kamar mandi setelah membawa baju ganti dan peralatan pribadi miliknya.

* * *

Hari sudah gelap, tempat wisata menjadi lebih sepi dan dingin. Jika dilihat dari balkon rumah kayu, hanya tinggal pihak pengelola wisata di kantor sekretariat, serta beberapa penjual dan pengunjung yang berlalu-lalang di bawah sana. Dari enam rumah kayu yang ada, lima rumah tampak terang oleh lampu, termasuk yang sedang ditempati Sakura dan Sasuke, tanda kalau ada orang yang sedang menyewa untuk menginap. Sementara satu rumah kayu hanya dikhususkan untuk tempat berfoto, yang menimbulkan antrean panjang seperti yang Sakura lihat tadi.

Pada salah satu rumah kayu, dua manusia sedang duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang terletak di teritis menempel dinding. Setelah mereka berdua membersihkan diri dan memakan masakan yang disediakan oleh pihak pengelola sore tadi, tidak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulut masing-masing. Sakura yang biasanya cerewet melangsungkan aksi mogok bicara karena sedang merajuk, sedangkan Sasuke yang memang cuek hanya diam saja. Padahal keduanya sadar kalau ada banyak hal yang harus mereka bicarakan dan luruskan, tapi mereka berdua sama-sama keras kepala. Bahkan Sakura yang biasanya tidak segan meminta Sasuke untuk memotret dirinya, berpura-pura tidak tertarik difoto, mengabaikan momen yang bagus kalau dia berpose dengan matahari terbenam sebagai latar belakang tadi.

Tampak Sasuke masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, sementara Sakura mencoba mengantisipasi kesunyian dengan membaca buku.  
"Tidak baik membaca di tempat gelap." Akhirnya salah satu manusia itu bersuara, Sasuke mulai beranjak dari duduk.

"Kalau ingin mengobrol dan mencari penjelasan, sebaiknya di dalam. Kau bisa mati kedinginan kalau berlama-lama di luar." Sakura membenarkan omongan Sasuke dan ikut masuk ke dalam rumah kayu.

* * *

Setibanya di dalam rumah, suasana kembali hening. Sakura memilih untuk tiduran di atas kasur sedangkan Sasuke duduk di kursi dekat ranjang menghadap sebuah meja dengan laptop yang menyala. Memang meskipun di dalam hutan, tapi masih terjangkau dengan sinyal internet, Sasuke terlihat membuka aplikasi selancar internet dengan menggunakan koneksi dari ponsel yang dibawa.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya." / "Aku minta penjelasanmu!"

Suara dua orang itu mengudara bersamaan, keduanya lalu memperbaiki posisi masing-masing agar bisa saling pandang.

Sakura merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di tepi ranjang menatap Sasuke. Sakura bisa melihat senyum miring milik orang di depannya itu.

"Ada hal yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Sasuke memulai perbincangan.

"Kau, kemana saja selama dua minggu ini?" Sasuke belum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura karena tahu kalau gadis itu akan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Setelah acara itu kau pamit untuk pergi dengan Himpunan Mahasiswa Kehutanan UK selama seminggu, tapi kau pergi selama dua minggu. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan seminggu lebih itu? Bahkan kau melalaikan pekerjaanmu di klub pers yang membuatku bekerja dua kali lipat padahal kau koordinator publikasinya sementara aku hanya wakil. Kau menjengkelkan, Sasuke." Wajah Sakura terlihat merah karena marah.

"Aku minta maaf soal itu, ada kejadian tak terduga sehingga aku dan beberapa teman himpunan memilih untuk tinggal di sana, melanjutkan kegiatan pengabdian masyarakat sekaligus merancang _master plan_ untuk desa di kawasan hutan di sana. Ya yang otomatis, aku tidak bisa mengurus kegiatan di klub, Sakura." jawab Sasuke santai.

"Oh,apakah hanya itu Sa-su-ke?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan nada mengejek, dan hanya dijawab deheman oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Lalu apa maksud foto di _facebook_ mu itu, tuan muda Uchiha?" Sasuke sudah menduga pertanyaan itu akan keluar dari mulut Sakura. Sasuke lalu mengambil duduk di samping Sakura dengan laptop di pangkuannya. Layar laptop tersebut menampilkan akun _facebook_ milik Sasuke.

"Kalau yang kau maksud adalah foto ini, aku bisa jelaskan." Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah foto menandai dirinya, di foto tersebut menampilkan Sasuke yang duduk berdekatan dengan mahasiswa satu fakultas di kehutanan UK, Uzumaki Karin gadis berkacamata yang diisukan dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Aku sudah menghapus tanda foto ini, lagipula ini adalah hasil _crop._ Aku tidak duduk berdua saja dengan Karin, ada Suigetsu dan Juugo juga. Kalau kau mau aku tunjukkan foto aslinya, lagipula ini hanya sebuah foto."

"Hanya foto katamu!" ada jeda sedikit sebelum Sakura meneruskan kalimatnya. "Ya, hanya foto yang bisa membuat salah paham dan membuat seseorang cemburu. Setidaknya kau tidak lupa kalau kau sudah punya tunangan, Sasuke!"

Sasuke tersentak mendengar perkataan Sakura, dia lalu menarik wajah Sakura agar menatap kedua matanya.

"Tunangan? Apa kamu sendiri lupa kalau kau sudah berstatus istri orang sekarang? Aku tahu kamu sudah menikah di KUA Konoha." Sasuke lalu beranjak untuk mengambil sesuatu dari tas _carrier_ setelah sebelumnya meletakkan laptop ke meja, meninggalkan Sakura yang tercengang dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan.

Sasuke kembali duduk di samping Sakura, membua dua buku ukuran kecil yang berwarna sampul berbeda satunya berwarna hijau dan yang lain berwarna merah.

"Untuk apa kau membawa ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Agar bisa menginap di sini, mereka tidak mengizinkan pasangan yang tidak sah untuk menginap. Jadi kau sudah ingat kan kalau kau ini isteriku, Sakura?"

"Siapa bilang aku lupa, aku hanya sedikit cemburu dan cemas tahu, juga sedikit rindu." ucap Sakura malu-malu.

"Hn, sudah kuduga"

"Tapi kau melanggar peraturan, Sasuke! Tidak seharusnya kita berdua di sini, kita berdua sedang dalam proses pingitan. Tidak dibolehkan untuk betemu dan berduaan di tempat sepi kecuali ada keluarga yang mengawasi, tidak boleh berkomunikasi lewat ponsel karena ponsel disita, lalu itu kamu malah bawa ponsel." ucap Sakura panjang lalu menunjuk ponsel yang berada di dekat laptop.

"Itu ponsel milik Itachi, ponsel Itachi tertinggal di rumah dan aku mengambilnya sebelum berangkat kegiatan pengabdian masyarakat. Itachi terlalu sibuk dengan _band_ Akatsukinya. Aku memang sudah merencanakan untuk bertemu denganmu dan menyelesaikan salah paham ini dan memaksa ayahmu untuk mengizinkan aku membawamu. Kebetulan aku tahu tempat yang cocok untuk menghindar dari kepenatan kota, udara hutan yang segar dan sejuk membantu orang berpikir jernih, supaya jelas duduk perkara dan masalah kita selesai. "

"Sasuke-kun kau jadi cerewet, tapi terima kasih ya." Sakura menggeser duduk lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sasuke, sepertinya mereka berdua sudah berhasil meluruskan konflik yang ada, Sakura tidak marah lagi. "Huh, tapi kau curang tahu! Gara-gara peraturan ponsel disita itu persahabatanku dengan Ino sedikit renggang, aku hanya bisa menghubungi lewat _facebook_ padahal Ino tidak punya akun _facebook_ , sungguh ironis."

"Jelaskan saja padanya kalau kau sedang dipingit. Masalah selesai."

"Apa kau serius soal itu? Maksudku apakah kamu akan melakukan 'itu' sekarang?" Sakura menatap Sasuke antusias, sedangkan yang ditatap membulatkan mata kaget mendengar ucapan Sakura yang terkesan ambigu tersebut.

"Kau agresif Sakura. Aku baru saja pulang dari pengabdian masyarakat tadi pagi dan aku terlalu lelah untuk melakukan 'itu'" Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Sasuke bingung dibuatnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan soal 'itu' Sasuke? Aku tak menyangka kau mesum juga. Hahaha, kau berpikiran terlalu jauh." Sakura masih tertawa disela ucapannya.

"Jadi apa 'itu'?"

"Ini," Sakura menyodorkan sebuah _flashdisk_ pada Sasuke."Kurasa memang sudah saatnya untuk _go public._ Lagi pula acara itu akan diadakan tiga minggu lagi, aku sudah selesai mendesain undangannya. Menyebarkan versi digital melalui _email_ terlebih dulu kupikir tidak masalah, Ibu sudah menyuruh percetakan untuk mencetaknya dan sedang dalam proses." Meskipun Sakura adalah mahasiswi jurusan kedokteran, tapi dia memiliki bakat mendesain yang baik. Lihat saja sekarang, Sasuke dibuat tersenyum dengan desain undangan resepsi buatan Sakura.

"Hn, bagus."

"Kalau begitu, ini daftar _email_ yang akan diundang. Aku mempercayakan soal ini padamu, aku sudah mengantuk dan ingin tidur. Semangat ya, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura memberikan empat lembar kertas ukuran A4 yang berisi daftar kontak tamu undangan untuk acara resepsi pernikahan dua sejoli itu. Sakura lalu mengecup pipi kiri Sasuke sekilas, selanjutnya ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

"Padahal sudah kubilang kalau aku lelah. Dasar menyebalkan, banyak sekali daftar tamunya!" Sasuke melihat ratusan kontak yang harus ia kirimi undangan dan mendesah malas, sementara Sakura sudah tertidur dibawah selimut dengan napas yang teratur. "Apa boleh buat, sepertinya aku harus begadang lagi malam ini." ucap Sasuke lalu beralih pada laptopnya.

* * *

Suasana Sabtu pagi di kawasan hutan wisata sangat indah, berkas sinar matahari muncul di antara celah-celah pohon pinus yang disertai dengan kicauan burung-burung. Perempuan dengan surai warna merah muda menarik napas dalam untuk menghirup udara segar yang tidak ia dapatkan di kota, Ia menyunggingkan senyum yang cantik pada gadis kecil bersurai hitam di gendongannya. Sakura berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah pohon dan mendapati Sasuke masih tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan kepala di atas meja.

"Sasuke-kun cepat bangun, sudah pagi!" Sakura menggoyangkan badan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang terusik mulai bicara dengan suara parau sementara matanya masih tertutup. "Aku masih mengantuk, Sakura!"

"Ini sudah jam sembilan, Sasuke-kun. Petugas penginapan memberitahu agar _check out_ pukul sepuluh. Ayo, bangun Sasuke! Sarapanmu akan dingin!"

"Aku baru tidur jam empat pagi tadi, Sakura!"

"Aku tahu kau mengirim banyak _email_ kemarin, tapi kau harus bangun sekarang! Kita juga akan membawa anak ini!" Sasuke masih enggan bangun, tapi ketika mendengar ucapan Sakura tentang anak, Sasuke jadi kepikiran. Tunggu, anak? bahkan mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa tadi malam, tidak mungkin dalam satu hari sudah ada anak di antara mereka. Sasuke lalu mebuka matanya dan melihat anak di gendongan Sakura,

"Anak siapa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

"Aku bertemu dia di bawah setelah ke toilet tadi. Dia tersesat dan lupa dimana letak rumah pohon orang tuanya, makanya aku membawanya dulu bersamaku. Jadi kau harus cepat bangun, sarapan, dan bersiap pulang, agar bisa mengantarkan anak ini ke orang tuanya lebih cepat."

Sakura menaruh makanan di depan Sasuke, lalu berjalan ke balkon sambil menimang anak kecil yang ada di gendongannya. Terdengar suara cekikikan dari dua perempuan beda usia itu. Sasuke yang melihat keakraban kedunya tersenyum tulus lalu mengambil potret dua manusia itu dengan ponsel milik Itachi, mengunggahnya di akun _instagram_. Selanjutnya Sasuke sarapan dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

* * *

Sementara itu sebuah mobil yang membawa rombongan anggota klub pers Universitas Konoha dibuat gaduh akibat jeritan salah satu penumpangnya, Ino. Sebelumnya Ino yang bosan di tengah perjalanan menuju kawasan hutan wisata Desa Batu iseng membuka _instagram,_ ia melihat sebuah foto dengan Sakura yang menjadi objek. Sebelumnya Ino sebal karena melihat lokasi foto itu adalah tempat yang akan Ino dan kawan klub pers akan kunjungi hari ini, termasuk Sakura yang tidak ikut karena beralasan tidak diizinkan orang tuanya. Munafik, batin Ino. Namun setelah sadar bahwa melihat _caption_ dan _username_ yang menguggah foto tersebut, Ino terkaget lalu membuka _email_ miliknya. Benar saja ada pesan baru yang masuk yang berisi _file_ gambar dan pesan 'Sakura sedang dipingit, ponselnya disita. Alasan kenapa dia tidak ikut wisata ke hutan itu karena Sakura hanya boleh bersama keluarganya, sekarang ini aku adalah keluarga Sakura. _FYI_ Sakura dan aku sudah menikah sah di KUA dan hanya dihadiri oleh orangtua dan kerabat dekat. Untuk itu, jangan salah paham dengan istriku. Sebagai gantinya aku mengundangmu untuk datang ke resepsi kami. -US'

selanjutnya jeritan Ino tak terhindarkan yang membuat para penumpang mobil dan sang sopir kaget sampai menepikan mobil yang dikendarai.

"Kyaaaaaaaa, aku tidak percaya ini. Ya Tuhan!" ucap Ino tergagap, yang dihadiahi tatapan aneh para penumpang lain.

"Kau mengagetkan kami, Ino" dengus Tenten yang tepat berada di samping kanan Ino.

"I-itu benar, Ino-chan. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa berteriak?" ganti Hinata yang ada di samping kiri Ino yang bersuara.

"Kalian cepat buka _instagram_ milik Sasuke, dan buka _email_ kalian!" Perintah Ino kepada tujuh orang yang ada di mobil tersebut.

"Merepotkan saja!" ucap Shikamaru malas.

Jeda beberapa detik, lalu terdengar suara jeritan dari penghuni mobil tersebut.

"Apaaaaa!" Terdengar teriakan keras dari Naruto dan Kiba. Sai yang berada di kursi pengemudi tidak sengaja menekan bel menyebabkan suasana makin kacau, sementara Lee yang ada di pojok kanan kursi belakang menutup kedua matanya menangis.

* * *

Sasuke tersenyum miring melihat komentar di foto yang baru ia unggah beberapa saat lalu, lalu keluar dari rumah pohon.

"Aku sudah tahu letak orang tua anak ini, _sling bag_ mu aku taruh dalam tas _carrier_ ku ini, tenang saja. Ayo pulang, Sakura!" ucap Sasuke seraya menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"E-eh, dari mana kau tahu?"

"Insting tualang ku yang mengatakan letak orang tua anak ini, Sakura."

"Kau pasti bohong kan Sasuke?, Apa kita akan langsung pulang? padahal aku masih ingin mencoba wahana paralayang lo, Sasuke-kun!" rengek Sakura.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada istriku, kalau kau mau aku akan membawamu kesini lagi tentunya setelah resepsi itu." Pipi Sakura bersemu merah, mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Sakura hanya tidak tahu saja kalau Sasuke menghindar dari kemungkinan bertemunya dia dengan para anggota klub pers yang sedang menuju ke lokasi hutan wisata ini. Sasuke terlalu lelah dan belum siap untuk dihujani macam-macam pertanyaaan dari mereka.

Sesampainya di bawah, Sakura dan Sasuke segera menuju ke sekretariat pengelola wisata dan mendapati kedua orang tua anak itu yang sudah menunggu. Anak yang diketahui bernama Mirai itu berhambur memeluk Ibunya, Ayah dari anak itu memindahkan rokok di mulut ke jarinya lalu mengucapkan terima kasih dengan anggukan kepada Sakura dan Sasuke. Mirai kembali menuju tempat Sakura dan Sasuke. "Telima kacih, Kakak Sakula cantik dan Om lambut gondlong sepelti pantat ayam," Mirai berkata lucu dengan suara cadelnya membuat Sakura dan orang tua Mirai tertawa sementara Sasuke mengernyut karena dikatai rambutnya seperti pantat ayam. Kurang ajar anak ini, Sasuke membatin. Lalu pasangan Sakura dan Sasuke pamit.

Di perjalanan ke tempat parkir, Sasuke masih cemberut. Sakura mencoba menghibur "Sudahlah Sasuke-kun, dia kan hanya anak kecil." Sasuke lalu menghentikan jalannya lalu menatap Sakura. "Sakura, apa kau sudah tidak marah lagi?"

"Ya, kita sudah berdamai."

"Kalau begitu," tercetak senyuman yang membuat horor Sakura "kalau anak kita lahir, aku tidak ingin anak yang mengatai rambutku, ingat itu. Kau harus mengajarkan anak kita sopan santun." ucap Sasuke penuh penegasan terlebih pada kata 'anak kita'.

"E-eh baik Sasuke-kun." Sakura merasakan wajahnya memerah. Setelah Sasuke mengatur tas _carrier_ di punggung Sakura, keduanya segera naik ke motor dan meninggalkan area wisata itu. Sakura merasa senang karena salah pahamnya dengan Sasuke sudah selesai. Gadis itu siap menjalani hari baru sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir sekaligus status istri dari Uchiha Sasuke yang kini sudah diketahui oleh teman-temannya.

* * *

Bonus

Pengikut akun _instagram_ seorang Uchiha Sasuke dihebohkan dengan sebuah foto dengan perempuan dengan helai rambut warna _pink_ yang menggendong seorang anak kecil. Heran? tentu saja. Pasalnya Sasuke jarang mengunggah foto manusia termasuk foto _selfie_ dirinya sendiri. Dari puluhan foto yang telah diunggah hanya menampilkan foto pemandangan dari tempat-tempat yang telah ia jelajah. Sasuke adalah mahasiswa kehutanan yang suka bertualang. Wajah yang tampan dan terkenal pintar tentunya membuat banyak orang penasaran, terbukti dengan jumlah pengikut yang banyak terutama berasal dari kaum hawa yang mendamba menunggu Sasuke mengunggah foto tampannya.

Tapi sepertinya pagi ini banyak orang kecewa setelah melihat foto yang diunggah bungsu Uchiha itu, bukan karena foto yang menampilkan objek seorang gadis _pink_ tapi juga _caption_ yang terkesan ambigu.

 _Sasuchiha  
_ **Good Morning Sunshine! Hey** _Sakura_Haruno_ **, I think a daughter is not bad, Let's make one!**

 **.**

 **.Spoiler alert! Check your e-mail to find out what I mean. See you 3 weeks more!**

 _AkatsukItachi  
_ **Oi, _Baka otoutou_ jangan sampai aku menemukan video 'ena-ena' di ponselku! Oh iya, aku tunggu keponakan perempuannya!**

 _Sasuchiha_ **  
Dasar bodoh!**

 _AkatsukItachi  
_ **Kembalikan ponselku, bodoh!**

 _Yamana_Ino  
_ **Kyaaa! Apa Ini! Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau kalian sudah menikah, Hei** _sasuchiha_ **dan** _sakura_haruno_ **kalian berhutang cerita padaku!  
** _  
kurenai  
_ **Anak itu adalah anakku, aku mencarinya dari tadi. Tolong antarkan ke sekretariat pengelola wisata, aku dan suamiku menunggu. Maaf, merepotkan.  
** _  
Sasuchiha_ **  
Kami akan ke sana.** _kurenai_ **  
** _  
Naruto_Uzmk  
_ **Aku tunggu traktiran mie ramen Ichiraku! Selamat ya Sakura-chan, Sasuke teme!**

 _RockLee__

 **Aku merasa sedih, ku tunggu janda mu** Sakura_Haruno **T.T**  
 _  
Hinata_Hime_ **  
Kita kapan, Naruto-kun ?** _Naruto_Uzmk_

 _Art_Sai  
_ **Tak ku sangka, ada yang mau denganmu, Jelek!** _Sakura_Haruno_

 _Shikamaru  
_ **Huh, Kalian ini merepotkan.**

 _Temari  
_ **Daripada mengeluh merepotkan terus, kamu kapan mau lamar aku?** _Shikamaru_

 _Ten_Ten  
_ **Andai saja Neji-kun, a-ah tidak :( _Anyway_ , selamat ya** _Sakura_Haruno_ **& **_Sasuchiha_

 _Kiba_DogLovers  
_ **Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi aku tidak sabar untuk makan-makan!**

 _UzumaKarin  
_ **Sasuke! Aku rela jadi selir hati mu Oh aku rela, ku rela! Hiks *Emotikon Hati Retak***

 _Suigetsu  
_ **Hei kau** _UzumaKarin_ **, daripada sakit hati, mending bersamaku saja ;)**

 _HatakeKakashi  
_ **FYI, aku yang menjadi penghulu untuk** _Sakura_Haruno_ **& **_Sasuchiha_ **Mau nikah gratis dengan penghulu tampan sepertiku? Segera pergi ke KUA Konoha!**

sepertinya masih akan banyak yang meninggalkan komentar untuk foto terbaru Sasuke Uchiha ini, ya termasuk akun yang menawarkan baju, pakaian, pemutih, bahkan akun spam yang menawarkan jasa membesarkan itu, itu maksudnya membesarkan pendapatan uang.

THE END

* * *

 **Curcol Colongan Author**

Ini adalah fanfiksi pertama saya untuk Banjir Tomat Ceri. Yey! mari meriahkan :D  
Oh iya, segala macam komentar saya terima untuk fiksi saya ini. Mohon klik review dan tuliskan tanggapan kalian ya, Terima kasih ;)

By the way, Reader ada yang dari daerah Malang/Batu atau daerah Jawa Timur lain?  
Pasti tahu kan tempat paralayang dan omah kayu di cerita ini? terinspirasi dari tempat asli yang ada di Batu, Jatim wisata, sebenarnya saya belum pernah ke sana juga loh *ditendang* tapi lihat dari foto-foto teman dan blog wisata, saya mupeng juga pengen ke sana gitu. Ayo siapa yang mau ajak saya ke sana?

Salam sayang dari Madiun :D


End file.
